In Love and War
by Hopefaith2
Summary: Chris and Felicity planned on a game of tennis, then their schoolwork. But, Fate as well as other people, had other plans for them, including a certain angel, and someone completely unexpected. Back due to SOPA and PIPA's rejection. Yay!
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! This is the story I've written for Chris MSMB, after I lost in our little bet of ours. Yes, it's the same bet he lost to me. I don't own anything except Felicity. Chris the Blastoise is owned by ChrisMSMB. So, Chris I hope you enjoy this, as well as everyone else. So, read and review, and lastly enjoy!_**

It's a beautiful, warm, sunny summer day in the Mushroom Kingdom. It was so warm and sunny that it was perfect for playing a good game of tennis. In fact, two certain heroes were playing an somewhat intense, but mostly for fun tennis game. The two heroes aren't Mario, Luigi, Peach, or Daisy. The duo are two less likely characters. Indeed, these two are the 15 year old princess/heroine of the Mushroom Kingdom, and the daughter of Princess Peach, Felicity, and her big, strong, but very friendly, and humble Blastoise friend, who's only a year older than her, Chris. If you don't know what a Blastoise looks like, it's large, bipedal, blue tortoise-like Pokémon with a tough brown shell and two powerful water cannons, which are like steel in appearance, that appear on the top sides of its shell. His head sports triangular ears and is strong and sturdy in shape, allowing it to ram into foes in battle. His arms are thick and patterned with striations, possessing three claws on the hands. The white rim of the shell also encircles his arm. Unlike Wartortle and Squirtle, his tail is blue and stubby. He came over to the Castle a couple of minutes earlier for many reasons: to play a game of Tennis with her, finish some homework, study for tests, and most importantly, to discuss about her and her crush, Pit (which she denies while blushing profusely). The water Pokémon is bouncing the ball onto the ground with his right hand while holding a light blue tennis racket in his left hand. He stares and smirks at the caramel toned girl, who's wearing a lavender tank top, a pair of lavender shorts, and white and lavender sneakers. Her hair is tied up in a ponytail with two bangs of her remaining hair on her face, one on each side of her face, and is holding her lavender colored tennis racket in her hands.

"Alright _**Fifi**_. I'm about to serve you a crazy one. Better not take your eyes off the ball." Chris says as he emphasizes the nickname that he created for her, and the one she hates the most.

"Bring it on **_Krissy boy_**! I already saw what you were planning to serve to me. It shouldn't be that hard to hit it back." Felicity retorts back, using her special nickname for him, and the one hates as much as Felicity hates Fifi.

"When did you see that?"

"When we first started playing."

"Oh come on Fifi. You just ruined my brag about my awesome serving skills."

"I did not. I would have hit it back and you would have missed it anyway, Krissy Boy."

"I hate that nickname. But, you said the future can change anytime."

"You have a point. I did say that. And by the way, you sealed your fate when you came up with Fifi. Now, let's serve this one and finish this game. I'm starting to get hungry."

"You said it. Now take this!" The Blastoise says as he serves the tennis ball to the other side of the court. The young heroine goes off like a bullet of a gun to get the ball. She manages, and hits it back to the powerhouse turtle, who serves it back. The swings, and hits continue until Chris releases a powerful swing on the girl, who just can't keep up. As she tries as hard as her little heart can, she trips due to not paying attention to the ground below. She falls and crashes very hard on the ground. Chris doesn't have time to cheer as he rushes toward her aid. She slowly gets up from the ground, and shakes off the dust and dirt on her. She looks for any wounds on her body, and finds a few scratches on her arms, and a very deep cut on her right leg.

"Felic! Are you okay?" Chris screams worriedly as he rushes toward the net to check on her.

"I'm fine. Got a few bruises here and there, but I'm okay. Enough chit chat. Let's finish this!"

"Nuh uh. No way Fifi. We gotta treat those cuts before they get infected, especially that deep gash on your leg. We'll just call this game a tie for now. We got tons of math homework to finish, not to mention a giant history exam on Hyrule's history to study."

"Oh crap! I completely forgot about all that! I gotta take a shower and change my clothes 'll do our homework and stuff in the garden, since it's too nice to do our stuff inside. In the meantime, you can go inside, and ask the Toads for whatever you want to eat, and stuff. I'll be down in 30 minutes. Make yourself at home!" Felicity screams as she runs out of the tennis courts in her backyard, and back into the castle. Chris stares in shock and bewilderment at the running girl. _Fifi, you forgetful girl. How you plan on ruling the Mushroom Kingdom is beyond my, and everyone else's comprehension. Well, I better start that schoolwork, but before I do. It's time to make a phone call to a certain friend of ours to help lighten the work of ours, and do something else that needed to be done since FOREVER._The Blastoise thinks to himself as he walks into the castle, with a smirk on his face. He pulls out his light blue cellphone, and dials a number, then puts it to his ear, and waits patiently as he hears the dial tone. A few seconds later, he hears the voice that he desired to talk to on the other line.

"Hey Pit! Listen, I know you've been having trouble in math, and I know a perfect tutor to help ya with the homework. Be over at Peach's castle in 5. Alright, see ya when you arrive. Bye." Chris as he hangs up the phone, and runs inside to the castle.

10 minutes later...

A knock is heard on the door. Toad opens the door to reveal an young white man with brown hair, and blue eyes wearing a white tunic with black shorts, and a crown of laurel. He wears thick brown bracelets on his arms, and small gold ring around his right leg, and thick, brown sandals that covers his ankles, and part of his legs as well with bright, big, white wings on his back. This young angel is Pit, the young but brave captain of Palutena's Centurion army. He is carrying a brown backpack on his right shoulder.

"Hello Toad. How have you been?"

"Hey Pit! What's up?"

"I'm here to get some homework help. Is Chris here?"

"Yeah he is. Come in please." Toad says as he opens the door wider for Pit to enter the castle. Pit opens his mouth, as if he's about to say something, but quickly closes. Unfortunately for him, Toad notices his quick opening and closing.

"What is it, Pit?"

"Well, I was just wondering, if the princess Felicity here too?"

"Sure she's here, and I'm very sure she wouldn't like you calling her princess, especially not after what happened before." Toad says slyly, causing the angel to blush a crimson red color.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Suuuure you don't"

"Anyway, what were she and Chris doing before I arrived?"

"See, Chris and her were playing a game of tennis, but she sorta tripped and fell on the ground pretty hard."

"She fell? Is she alright?" Pit asks quickly and worriedly.

"Oh yeah. She got some bruises and cuts here and there, but she's fine. Felic's a real trooper, I tell ya. She just got back up and wanted to continue playing, but it was Chris that made her bandage up her bruises, especially this real deep cut on her leg."

"That sounds just like Felicity. Always wanting to continue, but never wanting to stop to heal her injuries."

"Yeah, she can be kinda stubborn at times. She reminds me of Mario when she's like that. Well, Chris is eating some food in the kitchen. You can get something too if you're hungry. Felic will be down in a couple of minutes."

"Thanks Toad." Pit says as he walks into the kitchen to see the giant Blastoise eating some of Luigi's special lasagna.

"Hey Chris." The Blastoise swallow the last of his lasagna, and looks up to see his favorite angel, smiling at him.

"Pit! I'm glad you could make it!" Chris says as he gets up to hug the angel, but not too hard that he'll suffocate him. He lets go, and puts his hand on his shoulder.

"So you ready to get down to business, and do this homework?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you were good at algebra."

"I'm not tutoring you, Pit. Fifi is." Chris says as he smirks at the angel. Pit widen his eyes at shock at the words.

"WHAT? You never told me Felicity was going to tutor me? I just assumed it was you."

"Nah. I'm doing pretty good in that class with B. Fifi has an A average in our math class, and I usually ask her for help. She's in the garden nearby the tennis court. Be ready to get tutored, and to finally tell you feelings for her. And don't you dare deny it because you, I, and almost everyone at school, and here knows you do, except Fifi herself." The angel blushes a crimson red color and then sighs.

"I don't know Chris. I'm just scared to tell her how I feel. I mean, what if she doesn't fell the same way for me as I do for her?"

"You can boldly and confidently go off to fight monsters that are three times your size, but you can't even tell a girl you like her. She's in love with you Pit. She's just too shy to admit it, and she doubts that you would feel the same way about her."

"Really? Why?"

"Because Fifi always thought she didn't stand a chance with all your thousand fangirls. She just assumed you would date one of them, and not her."

"Those fangirls are just annoying stalkers who have nothing else better to do. I don't care anything for them. Now that I know she really likes me, I'm gonna tell her."

"That's the spirit! Now get in that garden, and tell that girl how you feel!"

"Yeah!" Pit says as he walks out the kitchen, and walks outside with his new found bravery, and confidence. The Blastoise smiles to himself, and mentally pats himself on the back. _Nice going Chris. You finally getting those two together._ Toad walks in the kitchen smirking at the Blastoise.

"You're getting those two together after all this time, aren't you?"

"Yup. Now, all we need is to get our favorites leading actress out there." Chris says to Toad as Felicity walk into the room, missing what the two beings were talking about. She is wearing a lavender sundress that's as long as her knees with matching colored sandals. Her light brown hair is out, and curly on her shoulders. She has bandages on her arms, and on her right leg.

"See, now why don't you wear this pretty ensemble more often at school?"

"Shut up. I'm only wearing this because it's too hot for tee and jeans. Now, are you done, so we can start this work?"

"Yeah, you go on ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Are you planning something Chris?" Felicity says as she eyes him with suspicion.

"Me? Noooo. Just head there, and I'll be there in a few." Felicity gives him one more look, then sighs and walks out to the kitchen, and into the garden. As soon as she's out of sight, the toad and Pokémon start to chuckle to each other. They wait a few minutes, then run out of the room to see the whole thing go down.

In the garden...

Pit is waiting anxiously for Felicity's arrival. He feels like he's about to take a big math test that he didn't study for(which reminds me: math test tomorrow). His hands are trembling, and he's starting to sweat as he thinks of way she would reject him. He's snapped out of his thoughts when he hers a melodic voice singing a beautiful tune.

_I don't know but_  
><em> I think I maybe<em>  
><em> Fallin' for you<em>  
><em> Dropping so quickly<em>  
><em> Maybe I should<em>  
><em> Keep this to myself<em>  
><em> Waiting 'til I<em>  
><em> Know you better<em>

_I am trying_  
><em> Not to tell you<em>  
><em> But I want to<em>  
><em> I'm scared of what you'll say<em>  
><em> So I'm hiding what I'm feeling<em>  
><em> But I'm tired of<em>  
><em> Holding this inside my head<em>

_I've been spending all my time_  
><em> Just thinking about ya<em>  
><em> I don't know what to do<em>  
><em> I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em> I've been waiting all my life<em>  
><em> and now I found ya<em>  
><em> I don't know what to do<em>  
><em> I think I'm fallin' for you<em>  
><em> I'm fallin' for you<em>

_Who's beautiful voice is singing that song? _Pit thinks to himself as he gets up and slowly walks to the entrance, when he hears a scream of terror, and looks down to see a young, caramel toned girl wearing a lavender sundress with matching colored sandals with her light brown hair that is out, and curly on her shoulders with bandages on her arms, and right leg, on the ground breathing very heavily. He realizes that he accidentally scared Felicity, since he's never seen her in a dress. _She looks so stunning. _The angel thinks to himself as he rushes to her aid.

"Felicity! Are you alright? I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" Pit says frantically and worriedly as he kneels toward her. She slows down her breathing till it's normal, and looks up in surprise to see her crush kneeling next to her.

"P-Pit? W-What are you doing h-here?"

"I came to get some help on the homework. Chris said you excellent at algebra."

"He did? Well, since you're already here, you can join us with the homework as soon as Chris gets back from where ever he is._"_ Felicity says as she tries to get up, bt can't because she's still shaking from the whole ordeal. Pit, seeing her still shaking, offers his hand toward the princess.

"Here. Take my hand." Pit says as he offers his hand to the girl, while blushing. She smiles, and takes it while they're both blushing profusely. They stand up and walk toward the flower beds while they're still holding hands, much to Toad's and Chris's delight of course.

"T-thank you f-for the h-help."

"It's no problem. I had no idea you sing."

"Well, not a lot of people do. I don't really sing that much. I get real nervous when I do."

"I don't see why. You sounded so beautiful just now. Just like everything else about you."

"You really think so?"

"Of course I do. That's what I really like about you. You're not like any other girl I met, especially those crazy fangirls._" _Pit says confidently, the stops and blushes profusely as he just realized what he just said to her. Felicity instead just smiles and blushes at him.

"Well, you're not like any guy I've ever met, especially that Peasley character. You're the total opposite of those jerky princes I meet, especially Peasley, and that's what I really like about you, as well as other things. I was just really shy to tell you because I thought you wouldn't feel the same."

"Why would you ever think that? Because of those fangirls? Those thousands fangirls are nothing but crazy stalkers. You're one in a million, Felicity, and that's the truth. So, do you wanna go out with me sometimes?"

"I would love to." Felicity says as she and Pit slowly lean in to kiss, until a giant crash is heard, shaking the ground, and causing the princess and angel to fall down on the ground (In Felicity's case, again).

"What the heck was that?" Felicity asks worriedly.

"I don't know, but sitting here won't help us find out." Pit says as he quickly gets up to help Felicity up again.

"Felic! Pit! We got big trouble!" Toad says as he and Chris comes out of their hiding spot.

"Where did you two come from? Were you two spying on us?"

"That's not the point Fifi! Bowser's here, and he's brought his 8 brats with him." Chris explains, and on cue, two Koopalings jump down ont the garden from the sky and in the middle of the quartet, causing the four of them to move back from them. As the dust clears, it is revealed to be the two of Bowser's Koopalings_, _including one that Felicity hates the most.

_**And here's chapter 1 of Chris' story. I hope you like it. And before I forget, today is my first anniversary of being on. It's actually been a year since I started writing, and one year and seven (make it eight stories) later, I'm still going strong. Lastly, the song I used was "Falling For You" by Colbie Cailat, and I do not own the lyrics for that song. So, as an awesome anniversary gift, please read and review!**  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hey everyone! I'm finally updating after God knows how long. I'm sorry for taking so long. School has been a real drag, and I've given a lot more stuff since it's the end of the year, and me being a senior and all. I have a 2 day music trip today too, so I won't be back home till Saturday afternoon. Anyways, here's Chapter 2 of ChrisMSMB's story. I don't own anything except Felicity__. So, as always, read and review, and enjoy!_**

Toad, Chris, Felicity, and Pit are looking on as the dust clears to reveal the two Koopalings. One Koopaling has the same yellow and tan skin complexion as the other Koopalings, but his head is pink instead of the standard green coloration. He also has two, fang-like teeth in the upper corners of both sides of his snout; they are the same as his brother, Larry's. His mouth is feline-shaped, as his lips are deeply curved, and his nose is flat; it is relatively the same as his aside from the jaw line. His head is a very simple round shape, and like the other Koopalings, he has a ribbed, padded stomach and padded feet. His shell is purple, lined with a white encasing, and with the multiple, short spikes circled with hot-pink rings. Finally, he wears distinctive cat-eyed, hot-pink, sunglasses, as well as the same metal, spiked cuffs as the other Koopalings. He is Roy Koopa, the third oldest, but strongest of the Koopalings.

The second Koopaling, like most of the other Koopalings, has a yellow and tan skin complexion, but she is unique in that her head is also this color, unlike her brothers and her father, whose heads do not match their body scales. She has thinning, feminine legs, and her overall slightly smaller size. She also has a four-ribbed, padded stomach, with her head is a very simple round shape. Her mouth is puffy, round and gives the impression that she is wearing pink lipstick; her cheeks are also very round and baby-faced. She has blond eyebrows, which extend off her face, as do her two, long, thin lashes. Her eyes themselves are large and round, and her light blue irises are roughly the same as her brother. Finally, she has large, golden bracelets on her wrists. She also wears a long, beaded, red necklace and thick, pink pumps. A large pink bow with white polka-dots as the pattern is also included. Her shell is pink, lined with a white encasing, and the multiple, short spikes are circled with gray rings. She is Wendy O. Koopa, the third youngest, only daughter of Bowser, and Felicity's worse enemy.

"Well, what do we have here? The street rat who stole all my popularity, and my mommy from right under my nose. And look, they got you all cleaned, and dressed up to make you look like you're the real thing, but we all know you're nothing but a wannabe, stealing another princess' rightful popularity, and mother!" Wendy says in obvious and total disgust toward Felicity (as usual).

"And she brought her fat pet turtle, and little fairy friend along for the beating sis!" Roy says arrogantly as he cracks his knuckles toward the Blastoise and angel, whose comments angered greatly. Felicity manages to maintain calm despite all the mud being thrown at her by Wendy. She sighs as she rolls her eyes at the Koopa princess.

"Wendy, how many times do I have to tell you. I didn't do anything to make you less popular than you are now. Maybe it's because you're greedy, materialistic, short tempered, and most importantly, a spoiled brat, that people prefer me over you. Or maybe it's the fact that I help my people any way I can by volunteering at shelters, schools, and retirement homes, and you couldn't give a crap about your people." Felicity says as she crosses her arms, and smirks at Wendy, who's temper is quickly rising by the second, and clenches her fist in anger.

"Well, not everybody can be a goody goody two shoes like you! I'm older, definitely prettier, smarter, and way more deserving than you are, but you're getting all the publicity, and all the good things happening to you! It's not fair! I'm the one who deserve everything! Not you! And since I can't get it the way you did, I'm gonna take everything from you!" Wendy says as she takes out her silver and purple scepter, and starts to aim it at Felicity.

"When you're gone, I'll have everything I rightfully deserve!" Wendy says as she shoots a purple toward the girl, who doesn't have enough to react toward the blast. She tries to cast a spell to raise a barrier, but she's not quick enough to raise it. Seeing her in distress, Pit grabs her by the waist, and takes out his mirror shield, protecting the both of them from the shot, which is reflected toward Wendy, who dodges.

"Are you alright Felicity?"

"Yeah. Thanks for coming to my rescue." Felicity says sweetly to him, as he blushes yet again.

"Don't you dare interfere fairy boy! This is between me and her!" Wendy screams at the couple. Pit and Felicity come out of the shield, and face her.

"She's right. Pit, go with Toad, and check on my mom, and everyone in the castle. If the others came here as well, then they're possibly causing so much havoc in there, that Mar and Lou can't handle all of it alone."

"What? Felicity, there's no way I can possibly leave you here alone."

"Jeez! You make this sound like this is her first time fighting on her own. Believe me Pit, she's been doing this way before she met you. Sides, I got her back, and she's got mine." Chris says as he gets into a fighting stance against Roy, while giving the angel a thumbs up. Pit, however, remains unconvinced.

"But-" Pit says as he's interrupted by Felicity giving him a quick kiss on the lips. He's turns into a dazed, and love sick teenage boy, blushes a deep red, and giggles goofy like.

"Please? For me?" She says with her pleading brown eyes, learning that trick from her mother. Pit can't resist those brown eyes, which he grew to adore, sighs, and gives in to the princess (Like mother, like daughter).

"Alright, but be careful. If you ever need any help, just call me, and I'll be here in a heartbeat, okay?"

"Gotcha. Now, you and Toad help my mom and the gang. Get a move on!" Felicity says sweetly to him, as she winks at him. Pit nods while blushing profusely, and he and Toad runs into the castle to help everyone inside. Only the two Koopalings, Felicity, and Chris are left outside.

"So, you wanna take on Roy, while I take on the prissy brat?"

"Heck yeah! No one calls me fat, and gets away with it! And if one of us finish early, we help the other one out?"

"As always. Ready?"

"Ready." Chris says as he and Felicity do a fist bump to each other. The duo split up to take their on their foes.

Chris

*Boss Battle: Roy Koopa!*

Chris the Blastoise: 100/100 HP

Roy Koopa: 100/100 HP

"Let's see how you do against the mighty Roy Koopa! Take this!" Roy says as he uses his fire breath on the Blastoise, who dodges a few, and strategically uses hydro pump (a much more stronger water gun) , damaging Roy and making him lose 15 HP. While Roy is still dazed, he uses tail whip, smacking Roy halfway across the garden, making him lose another 15 HP. Roy loses 30 HP altogether.

Chris the Blastoise:100/100 HP

Roy Koopa: 70/100 HP

"How did your fat ass manage to hit me, the strongest Koopa you'll ever see?"

"You gotta have the brains to match with the brawn."

"Pfffft. Who needs brains, when you have these muscles!" Roy says as he flexes his muscles toward Chris, who seems unimpressed, and rolls his eyes.

"Obviously, those muscles couldn't save you from getting hit those times. Having muscles like that won't do you any good if you don't have any idea how to use them to your advantage." Chris says while smirking at the Koopa prince.

"Shut up! I'll show you! All I need to do to beat your blubber butt is take you down with my awesome muscles!" Roy says as he runs toward Chris. Chris just stands there and yawns, unimpressed. This only angers Roy even more, and decides to go into his shell, and spins toward, totally not expecting that. Roy's shell comes in contact with Chris, who tries to uses all his strength to hold it back, but only manage to not get the full effect of the attack. Instead of losing 30 HP, he only loses 20 HP by holding it back.

Chris the Blastoise: 80/100 HP

Roy Koopa: 70/100 HP

"See? What did I tell ya?"

"You didn't prove anything. You just lost your temper."

"Wha? I'll show you again not to mess with me and my awesome strength!" Roy says as he runs toward him again. Chris smirks as he thinks he's trying to use the same move again, but he's wrong. Roy jumps ridiculously high in the air, and tries to ground pound Chris. Chris, however, is a quick learner and thinker, dodges the attack. While Roy is trying to recover from the pound, the Blastoise strategically decides to use Hydro beam on him, causing him to 20 HP. But he's not done yet. While the Koopaling is dazed, he rams right into Roy (full strength). The impact sends Roy flying, and makes him lose 50 HP. Altogether, he loses 70 HP.

Chris the Blastoise: 80/100 HP

Roy Koopa: 0/100 HP

*Boss Battle Over!*

Chris slowly walk to the unconscious Koopa, and shakes his head in shame.

"Told ya. Muscles are useless if you don't have any idea how to use them well." Chris says as he snickers at the Koopa prince. However, his fun is cut short when he hears a high pitch, and painful scream. He quickly turns around and widen his eyes in shock at the scene.

"Felicity!"

Felicity

*Boss Battle: Wendy O. Koopa!*

Felicity: 90/90 HP

Wendy O. Koopa: 100/100 HP

Wendy and Felicity are staring at each other intently. Neither girl is moving an inch at all. Wendy tightens her grip on her wand, while Felicity cracks her fingers on each hand.

"You are just like that annoying, good for nothing plumber. Always standing in the way of what we royal Koopas deserve!" Wendy says menacingly as she growls at her. Felicity crosses her arms, and smirks.

"I'll take that as a compliment. And we just stand in the way of what know isn't right, like for example, kidnapping my mom, and forcing her to become your dad's new wife!"

"You keep taking her away from where she belongs."

"She belongs here in the kingdom she rules, with the people that she loves, and loves her back! You're just being a spoiled brat just like you father, who's mad cause he can't get everything that he wants. You're just like him. A spoiled, obsessed brat who'll do anything to get what she wants, even if she has to hurt, or even kill a couple people along the way!"

"And you're just like Mario! Always being the hero, or in this case, heroine that everyone loves. The savior of the Mushroom Kingdom that will stop at nothing to protect her home. You're just like me and my father!"

"I admit that we're all very determined, but the difference between the four of us is that Mar and I's determination help saves lives, instead of ruining them like you and your father's! Has it ever occurred to you at all that if you did manage to kill me, how my mom would feel finding out her only daughter was killed? Have you ever thought why your daddy only hurt me, but never tried to kill me?"

"Why would she needs you, when she has me! I'll be her daughter after you die, and I'll be a better daughter than you ever were!"

"Face it Wendy, you're just jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I ever be jealous over you?"

"Because everyone treats me like a princess, even when I want to be treated like a regular girl. I have a kingdom who loves me, and is willing to do anything for me, not that I would ask. I have the popularity you always wanted, and I didn't have to do a thing but the person everyone knows me as. I have found a sweet, caring, brave, sensitive, wonderful guy who truly loves me, and who I love back. And he doesn't love for the crown on my head, or the title I hold, but because of who I am as a person, And most importantly, you're jealous of me because I have the mother you always wanted so bad, but just couldn't have! Isn't that right Wendy?"

"Why you...know it all...dirty...lower class...phony BITCH! I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" Wendy says as she lifts her wand, and shoots a multiple number of beams at her. The purple princess tries as hard as she can to dodge them all, but gets hit with them 10 times, each costing 5 HP each. Felicity loses 50 HP altogether.

Felicity: 40/90 HP

Wendy: 100/100 Hp

"Okay maybe I provoked a little bit too much than I wanted to. She's completely a different person when she's like this. Maybe that's how Bowser is when Mar push his buttons a little bit too far." Felicity says she tries brush off as much as the dead, burnt skin off her as possible.

"What's wrong Felicity? Were you all bark, and no bite! Figures. Just like that piece of sewer crap Mario."

"That piece of sewer crap is still more popular, and more famous than you'll ever be! And I'm damn sure I'm not finished yet!"

"Grrrrr. Fine then take this!" Wendy says as she raises her scepter once more, but Felicity is ready for them as she sends them toward her.

"Tali." Felicity says as she disappears from the spot she was standing entirely, the beam goes past where she was just was. Wendy is shocked and looks around in anger for. After a few minutes of silence she hears of voice.

"Sparkli nalia!" Suddenly, specks of glitter falls all over the room. They explode on contact and the villainous princess loses 20 HP. But Felicity's not done with her yet.

"Frece!" She screams as an burst of ice suddenly appears, and heads toward Wendy, still dazed from her first attack. She's hit and sent backwards, but not too far, causing her to lose 25 HP. And if you thought Felicity was done now, then you better think again.

"Flara!" A small, but powerful flame heads toward Wendy, and attacks her yet again. Wendy takes it head on, and loses 20 HP. Altogether she loses 65 HP, due to the mushroom princess' powerful, interesting, and magical combo.

Felicity: 40/90 HP

Wendy: 35/100 HP

Wendy goes on her knees, and pants heavily on the ground. Felicity walks up to the Koopa princess, panting as well, but not as heavily as Wendy. She stops in front of her. Wendy looks up to see her smirking, and puts on of her hands on her hips, and makes a little giggle.

"Had enough Wendy?" Felicity says sweetly with a hint of malice in her voice.

"Not by a long shot!" Wendy says as she picks up her wand, and strikes with a very powerful beam, sending the girl back screaming. Felicity loses 30 HP due to the beam.

Felicity: 10/90 HP

Wendy: 35/100 HP

"Felicity!" Screams Chris as he sees the girl being thrown back, and lands on the ground, not moving at all. He turns to the Koopaling responsible, seeing her close up for the first time. His hearts stop. He starts to get very sweaty, his knees buckle, and his face turns into a deep crimson red color as he stares at her. Wendy turns around to face him, and the menacing look, and her face softens as she looks at the big, strong, good looking, despite being a little bit dirty from the fight, Blastoise. Silence surrounds the two of them as music randomly starts playing out of nowhere. They don't notice anything or anyone around them, including disregarding Felicity's existence as they look into each others' eyes, and found one thing: love.

"He's really cute!" She mumbles to herself.

"She's gorgeous!" He mumbles to himself. Felicity slowly gets up, and seeing Wendy is distracted, uses this to her advantage. She takes a deep breath, and gathers all the strength she has left in this one attack.

"Hope this works! Thundara!" Felicity says as loud as she possibly can. A few thunder clouds appear in the sky out of nowhere. Suddenly, a very powerful bolt of lightning comes down, and strikes the Koopa princess. Chris watches in shock, and looks around to realize who's doing it. He realizes that it's Felicity striking her down with that attack. After a couple of seconds, Wendy collapses on the ground, and loses 35 HP due to the attack.

Felicity: 10/90 HP

Wendy: 0/100 HP

*Boss Battle Over!*

Felicity is panting very heavily after using such a strong spell in such a weakened state, as well as her panic disorder kicking in. Chris just stares at the unconscious Koopa beauty, but before he could get any closer to her, the unconscious bodies of the Koopalings, a light shines on them, and they disappear instantly (most likely being transported by Kamek or Kammy). Felicity weakly smiles as much as she can, closes her eyes and falls onto the ground. Chris turns around to see Felicity, on the floor, and rushes to her aid. He kneels toward the girl, and picks her up by holding her top portion of her body with his strong hand. Her beautiful lavender sundress is ripped in places, and very dirty, and her arms, legs, and face are covered in dirt, scratches, and bruises.

"Fifi! C'mon Fifi. Wake up. Please." Chris begs as he lightly shakes the young girl to open her eyes. After a few desperate minutes of shaking her awake, she finally opens her eyes, sees Chris, and weakly smiles at him.

"Hey Chris. Nice to see you that you beat Roy. So, where did the those two go?"

"Kamek most likely saved them, and they escaped. You okay? Any serious injuries?"

"I'm fine. Just really tired, and these ain't nothing but cuts and bruises. Nothing serious."

"Can you stand up at all?"

"Yeah, but a little help would be nice." Chris chuckles as he slowly helps Felicity, and holds onto her shoulders, just in case, she can't stand on her own. She tries the best she can to fix up her clothes, and hair.

"So, since Wendy and Roy were transported back to Dark Land by Kamek, I'm guessing the other invaders got transported too?"

"Maybe Fifi. We'll just have wait for Pit and Toad to come back, and-"

"Felicity! Chris!" Chris and Felicity to see Pit and Toad running toward with a look of concern on their faces.

"And speak of the devil." Felicity says sarcastically, and Chris silently chuckles. Pit and Toad have a few bruises and rips on their clothing, but very minor in comparison with Chris and Felicity. She quickly tries the best she can to fix up her clothes and hair as her crush, and possibly soon to be boyfriend, rushes toward them, along with Toad.

"You guys alright?"

"Yeah Pit. I'm well, but Fifi's-"

"Felicity! Are you alright? Does anything hurt at all? Do you feel dizzy, or disoriented at all?" Pit turns his attention to Felicity, completely regarding and ignoring Chris altogether. He checks all over her to make sure she doesn't have any serious injuries, and he takes her in his arms. Felicity can't help but smile, and blush at her crush's worry and concern for her.

"Pit, I'm fine. I just got a couple of bruises and cuts here and there, but nothing serious. You can thank my healing powers for that. It comes with being a sorceress from a very powerful family I guess. Is everyone in the castle alright?"

"Don't worry Felic. Everyone's fine. They didn't stand a chance against us."

"Like Roy and Wendy didn't, right Chris?"

"Yeah! You should have seen her guys. She was amazing in that fight!"

"Chris, you was awesome too. I totally saw that combo you did on Roy. Crazy hard!" Felicity says while giggling and smiling. Pit suddenly puts his hands on her shoulders, and she looks toward, and into his beautiful cerulean blue eyes, as he looks into her chocolate brown eyes.

'Wha-"

"Felicity, you really made me so worried about you. I didn't know if you were alright or not. When I heard you scream, my heart literally dropped to my stomach. I thought I really lost you forever. Then, I would never hear your laugh, see your smile, that cute blush you do when you're embarrassed, and so many other things again. I didn't want to lose one of the few things that made my life worth living." Felicity and Pit both blush a deep crimson color (for the what? twentieth time in this fic?)

"I'm sorry Pit. I really didn't mean to worry you like I did. But, I really have that much of an impact on you?"

"Ever since I first met you, you made a giant impact on my life, and the goddess Palutena realize that as well. She was the one who made me get some friends because I always a loner. After we met, she encouraged me to talk to you even more after we met. And I admit, that was one of the greatest days of my life, because I talked to this amazing, down to earth, generous, girl who wasn't like any girl I ever met."

"You're too dang sweet sometimes you know?"

"Just saying how I feel, Felicity."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but I didn't do all that. I mean, I just volunteer, and help people out, and I'm not even that prett-" Felicity says, but is interrupted as Pit pulls her toward him and starts kissing her on the lips. Felicity's eyes widen in shock, but smiles, closes her eyes, and begins to kiss him back while moving her arms around his neck. As the wind blows during their kiss, their hair, and clothes blow through the wind, making this seems like a kiss from the movies. Chris and Toad silently cheer, and start hi-fiving each other. As they pull away from their first kiss, they stare each other lovingly.

"I've been waiting to do that for a very long time."

"Thank goodness you finally did it, because I was so close to making the first move." Felicity says as the couple begin to laugh.

"You two finally together. Congrats you two!"

"I know! I told you two you guys were perfect for each other. My little Fifi's got herself a boyfriend."

"Hold on Krissy boy, we still gotta through the whole dating process, and maybe find you a girlfriend as well." Felicity jokes at the Blastoise, but little does she know that he's thinking of a certain Koopa princess right now.

"Let's get you two cleaned up, and bandaged. You guys can tell us what happened out here, and Toad and I will tell you guys what happened in the castle."

"Sure. I could use a nice bath right now." Felicity says as she and Pit walk hand in hand (awww) back into the castle. Toad follows shortly after. Chris stares up at the sky, and takes Felicity's words into consideration. _One day, I hope I get the chance to see you again, Wendy. _He sighs in happiness as he thinks of the Koopa princess yet again, then follow everyone into the castle.

_**Yay! Pit and Felicity finally got together after all this time! And what's this? Our favorite Blastoise has fallen in love with Wendy! And it seems, she might just have the hots for him as well. What will happen to their relationship. Will there even be a relationship. You'll have to find out on Chapter 3 of "In Love and War". This is Hopefaith2 saying Hasta luego!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hey everyone! This is most likely the longest chapter, because this is where the moment you all have been waiting for is! I'm not spoiling anything, but I think you're going to go "awwww" at least once in this chapter. Now let it be clear that I do not own anything except my OC, Felicity. The Character that is known ad Chris the Blastoise (a.k.a Krissy boy)is owned by the amazing author known as ChrisMSMB. All other characters and items that are used and/or referenced in this chapter, and story are owned by the great company Nintendo. And that's all she wrote. Read and Review, and enjoy!_**

Mushroom Kingdom: Path to Peach's Castle

In what seems to be the longest day for the Castle inhabitants and guests, the next day finally came. All the damage created by Bowser and his children, as well as the battles that had to be done to make sure they didn't win, has been clean, and replaced. It is around 11:30 in morning all around the Mushroom Kingdom. Outside Peach's castle, we see our two favorite heroes, Pit and Chris the Blastoise, walking toward the castle to visit their beloved friend (and Pit's case, crush, and hopefully girlfriend to be), Felicity. They wanted to make sure that she was alright after the events that unfolded the day before. The princess herself said she was fine due to her healing magic earlier in the day, but they insisted on coming over just to make sure. Pit is wearing his usual outfit along with the accessories that one would find on an angel as himself. In his arms is a bouquet containing Irises, Lavenders, Lilacs, and Roses with the same color or similar color of purple. Chris is eying him with a suspect look on his face.

"So Pit, are the flowers for Fifi?"

"Yeah. I thought these might cheer her up after what happened yesterday with the fight and all."

"You know every flower has a special meaning, right?"

"Well, I just got these because they were Felicity's favorite flowers in her favorite color."

"Well, you wanna know what these flowers mean?"

"Sure."

"Well, the Irises mean wisdom. The Lavenders mean elegance, grace, and refinement. Those flowers describe what Felic is, and you've done a real great job at that. The Lilacs mean first love, which I'm guessing is true for the both of you." Chris says slyly as the angel blushes a deep red color on his cheeks.

"What about the Roses? You never told me about that one?"

"Oh well, since you asked, the lavender Rose means love at first sight. Either you're a really great chooser or you knew what they were supposed to mean all along.

"Oh all right, I admit it. I already knew what all of them meant before I bought them."

"I knew it. So, love at first sight, huh?"

"To be honest, it wasn't really like that at first. When we met, she was so gorgeous, but she was so shy and quiet. I admit, I thought she would be one of those snobby, crazy, obsessive, rude type of girls like those fangirls, but she was so different them. It was when we found a lot of things in common, that she really showed her personality to me. I didn't only fell in love with her beauty, but with her personality too. She showed so much interest in the history, the architecture, everything about Angel Land. She wanted to learn more about it. And when I told her about my adventures, she knew everyone I said in them, and never asked once who they were. Medusa, Hades, Zeus, all of them. She was the first girl I met that was like that."

"Fifi is a big fan of mythology, especially Greek and Roman. She told me that her love of Mythology was the reason why she went with Mario. That and she wanted to meet the hero who helped him saved the world from Subspace Emissary."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She wanted to thank you personally for helping Mario save the world and her mother. And she told me that you wasn't like any guy that she met. You actually listened to her, and treated her like a person, not an object to be won and such. She was really glad to meet someone who truly understood her for who she was. Someone she could truly act herself around."

"Wow. I had no idea she felt that way. Is that why I was welcomed with open arms when I first came to the castle?"

"Yup. Don't tell anyone I told you this, but everyone really wanted you and Fifi to end up together, even Mario and Peach."

"Wow. Thanks for telling me this. Wait. How do you know what these flowers mean? Were you looking them up for a girl?"

"Alright you caught me. I kinda was looking them up last night. I was trying to see which flowers were good for her."

"Really? So, who is the lucky girl? Do I know her? Does Felic know?"

"Ill tell ya later, when we see how Fifi's doing. We're already here at the door." Chris says as they finally reaches the front door of the castle, having gone through the castle gates with no problem at all. Chris knocks on the door a few times, then waits for someone to answer it.

* * *

><p><span>Mushroom Kingdom: Peach's Castle<span>

"Uggh! Why am I still in this dang bed! This is ridiculous!"

While Chris and Pit are walking to the castle, Felicity complains as she lays under her covers in her bed, with her arms crossed. The teenage princess passed out a while after the fight between her and Wendy a couple of minutes later. Luckily for her, Pit was there to catch her before she fell on the ground. The injuries she got during the whole battle, not to mention using a lot of magic and strength, and the fact that she was pushing her body to keep going, and not taking time to rest, which resulted in her passing out due to exhaustion and her injuries. Fortunately, her injuries weren't very serious. If she waited any longer to seek medical attention, then her injuries would have been serious, or possibly even fatal. Dr. Toad advise them that her injuries will be healed in no time due to her healing powers, but she should stay in bed for a while, so she wouldn't strain herself. Peach and the others took the doc's orders very seriously, and made her stay in bed for the whole day. Just as she continues moping, her door is knocked on, and is opened by Toad.

"Hey Felic! How ya feel?" Toad asks with his usual cheerful self as he peeks through the door.

"The same way I've felt this whole morning. Now can I please get out of this bed?"

"Nuh uh. You heard what Dr. Toad said. Stay in bed for a while. And I'm following the doctor's orders."

"But the whole day? Come on Toad! You know me! I have to move around! I don't like to stay still in one spot for so long."

"I know Felic, but you have to rest up. That fight took a lot out of you, and you passed out. It's the princess' orders. And Mario and the others want you to do the same thing."

"So, where are my mom and them anyway?"

"Well, the Princess went to Water Land with Mario and Toadsworth for a diplomatic meeting. Luigi and the Princess Daisy went to Sarasaland to take care of something there. So, I'm in charge of your well being till they get back!" Toad says proudly. Felicity does an anime sweat drop. She sighs as she moves the covers from her body, and is about to get out of bed, when Toad sees her.

"Hey! What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? I'm going to walk in the gardens and sit and read in my spot. Since you're in charge, I don't take your authority seriously, therefore, I don't have to listen to you." Felicity says honestly and boldly. Toad's jaw opens wide.

"Hey! Do you really not see as an authority figure?"

"We're the same age! How can I?"

"Well, um... I got Toadsworth's number on speed dial!"

"Toad, you and I both know for a fact that Toadsworth doesn't have a cell."

"Well, Mario does! And I'll call him and tell him you're not following the doctor's orders!"

"You wouldn't!"

"I would. We're only doing this because we don't want anything bad to happen to you. You know that right?"

"Of course I do, but all day? You know I heal so much faster cause of my healing powers!"

"Well, you have a point. Alright, how about this: You stay in bed, and you can get out at 12."

"Really? Oh thank y-"

"I wasn't finished. You can get out of bed at 12 only on the condition that when you do, you don't strain yourself when you're up."

"Alright Toad. I promise I won't strain myself when I get up." Felicity says honestly as she smiles at Toad. Toad seeing satisfied of the answer smiles, but before Toad could answer with his decision, the doorbell rings.

"I'll get it. You stay in bed, or the deal's off."

"Gotcha." Toad walks out of her bedroom, and down the stairs to the front door. Felicity gets up on her bed, and starts jumping on her bed like a 5 year old girl, more like her much younger cousin.

"I'm getting out of this bed! I finally get to move around! Yes! Yes! Whoo!" Felicity screams excitedly, as she continues to jump on the bed.

"Hey Chris! Pit! Nice to see you guys again! Coming to check up on Felic, huh?"

"Yeah. We just wanted to make sure she's doing alright."

"Yup. We couldn't stand with the fact that Fifi might be suffering." Felicity stops as she hears two very familiar voices down the stairs.

"Oh crap! Pit and Chris! I gotta look decent in front of them." Felicity says as she jumps off her bed, and looks a herself in the mirror. She is wearing her a lavender tank top, and jean capris, while her hair is in a ponytail. She takes it out of the ponytail and tries to fixes it up as much as she can. Her heart is pounding ridiculously fast, and her breathing quickens as she starts to feel nervous about the fact that Pit will see her in her current state (and Chris too, but she's not worried about him as much since he's seen her at her worse). As she hears footsteps coming up the stairs and toward the room, she lays on her bed, and pretends to be reading a book, that is nearby her bed. The door opens to reveal Toad, Chris, and Pit.

"Hey Felic. You got some visitors." Toad says as he opens the door to let them, then closes it after they enter the room. Felicity warmly smiles at her "guests".

"Hey fellas. Wassup?"

"We just wanted to make sure that you were okay after fainting like that. You gave us quite a scare when you passed out like that yesterday, Fifi." Chris says as he leans against her wall.

"Really? I'm so sorry for making you guys worry like that. I really didn't mean to at all. Honest."

"Felicity, there's nothing to apologize for. The most important thing is that you're alright." Pit says he walk towards her and stop as he's a few feet away.

"I got these for you. I thought these might cheer you up." Pit says as he reveals the bouquet of flowers to her. She gasps in shock, and takes the flowers from him. She smells them, sighs, and looks at them with excitement.

"Oh my goodness! They're absolutely gorgeous! Thank you so much! How in the world did you know what my favorite flowers were? I never told you that."

"Well, whenever I came here, I always see you in the garden, sitting and reading in the same spot. So, I asked Mario about it, and he said that was your favorite spot because you were surrounded by your favorite flowers. I had a feeling that you would miss going out to your spot today, so I asked Mario what the flowers at your spot were, and he told me. I went out to find them in your favorite color. It's no big deal really."

"Are you kidding me? That must have been so much work to do just to find some flowers! I'm really sorry for going to all this trouble for a few flowers."

"Don't be so modest. You deserve to have your favorite flowers so close to you, since you're on bed rest for the whole day. You deserve this."

"Awww you're so sweet. You're gonna make a girl very happy."

"I believe I already did, with you. Now let me put those in a vase for you." Pit says sincerely as he carefully takes the flower from Felicity's hands, and neatly and delicately into the vase that is conveniently on her dresser. Chris walks toward the couple, and can't help but smile with pride and happiness, thinking how he finally got them together, and even fantasizing about him and Wendy.

"And just what are you smiling about Krissy boy?" Felicity says to the Blastoise, snapping him out of his fantasy.

"Huh? Oh nothing. Just thinking for the sake of thinking."

"Maybe, he's thinking of the girl he's crushing on. Isn't that right Chris?"

"Girl? I didn't know you have a crush? Who is she?" Chris lets out a big sigh as he faces the couple.

"Promise you won't freak out if I tell you?"

"We promise." Felicity and Pit says together. Chris swallows a very big lump in his throat.

"It's Wendy." Felicity and Pit's eye widen at his confession.

"Wait a minute. Did you say Wendy, as in Wendy O. Koopa? The same Wendy who criticizes, teases, and tries to kill me every chance she get, including yesterday?"

"That's the one Fifi." Felicity and Pit stare at Chris for a while. Pit clears his throat, and then faces the Pokemon.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? This is the same person that tried to kill Felicity yesterday, and every other chance she gets! And you're seriously thinking about asking her out?" Pit exclaims in shock and anger.

"Oh come on Pit. You're overreacting about this."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"Not!"

"So!"

"GUYS!" Felicity screams, grabbing the attention of the bickering boys. She takes a few minutes to catch her breath, and the guys watches on worriedly. She finally catches her breath, and looks at the both of them.

"Now that I finally have your attention, I would just like to say one thing to both of you. Pit, don't you criticize his choice. After all, not everyone was happy with your feelings for me, so you have no right to criticize him. And Chris, I already had a feeling that you were in love with her. I saw the way you looked at her before she lost. And I admit, I won't like it very much, but I'll accept for your sake. I think you should ask her out." Felicity says calmly, honestly, and sincerely. Both guys stare at her in shock and awe at her words. Felicity glances from Pit to Chris.

"What? Why are you two looking at me like that?"

"Fifi, you're seriously okay with me asking out your mortal enemy?"

"Yeah Felic, that doesn't seem like you at all. I thought you would be the one overreacting like this, not me (Chris: So you admit it! Pit: Shut up.).

"Well, I am willing to turn the other cheek for you, Chris. I'll just have to deal with it. Sides, can't help who you fall in love with, right?" Felicity says as she gives Pit a sly look, causing the angel to blush a reddish color.

"Felic is right. And, I'm sorry about overreacting. You should definitely ask her out."

"You guys mean it?"

"Of course we do!"

"We're you friends, and we would only your happiness. Even if I have to grin and bear with that fact that you're dating her. As long as she makes you happy."

"You guys are the greatest. Now, if you excuse me, I have to ask a girl out on a date."

"Wait, you don't want me to come with you?"

"No Pit. I gotta do this on my own. And sides, someone's gotta take care of Fifi while she's still recuperating."

"Yeah. I guess you're right. Good luck man!"

"Knock her dead with your charms Krissy boy!"

"Thanks guys. Later!" Chris says as she walks out of the bedroom and out of the castle to ask out the girl of his dreams. It is now 12:15. Felicity sighs as she lays completely down on her bed, and closes her eyes and sighs very loudly. Pit takes a chair, and sets it next to the bed.

"You alright, Felic? Is something bothering you?" Pit asks worriedly. Felicity opens her eyes and smiles at the angel's concern.

"I'm fine. I guess the idea of him traveling alone sorta frightens me. I mean, I know he's big, and powerful, but he doesn't know much about the Dark Lands."

"You have a point, but I'm sure he can handle whatever Bowser throws at him."

"That's the thing. He doesn't know how to defeat half the things Bowser has in his artillery. Some things are much harder to defeat if you don't know how. And I won't let anything happen to him that could have been prevented." Felicity says, as she gets up from the bed. Pit stands up and gets in her way.

"Pit? What are you doing?"

"I know what you're thinking, and I won't let you do it."

"But why? I need to make sure he gets there and back safely!"

"I will make sure he gets there and back safely. You go back in your bed. You need your rest."

"But, you don't know anything about the Dark Lands either! I'm the only one who knows a real good amount of knowledge about that place. And I'm going, whether you like it or not!" Felicity says as she pushes him out the way, and she goes to her closet to grab a pair of sneakers.

"But, you'll strain yourself out there! I won't let that or anything similar happen to you."

"If I went off to the Underworld by myself with no knowledge of that place, would you go after me, even if you were recuperating from a recent fight?" Felicity says turning around to face the angel.

"Of course I would! I'd go in a heartbeat!" Pit says very quickly, but falls silent as he realizes the point Felicity is trying to make. Felicity gives him a "See what I mean?" look. Pit sighs as Felicity goes back to putting on a pair of sneakers. After she's done, she gets up and walks out of the door, but Pit grabs her hand, Felicity turns around to face the angel.

"I'll go with you. I want to make sure that you don't strain yourself. I could never forgive myself if something horrible like that happen to you." Pit honestly, sincerely, and softly at the same time. Felicity can't help but smile and blush at his cute, but determined face, and the fact that they're still holding hands.

"And this is one of the many reasons why I really like you, and no other guy." Felicity says sweetly, causing the angel to blush a crimson red color. Felicity can't help but giggle at his reaction.

"Well, umm..let's go." Pit says as he and Felicity walk out of her bedroom, hand in hand. They walk down the stairs, and are about to walk out the door, they're stopped by Toad.

"Where you guys going?" Toad asks curiously.

"We're going to the park. Felic really wanted to walk around there for a while." Pit says somewhat quickly to the toad. Toad looks at him for a minute, but goes back to his normal, happy face.

"Okay you two! Be careful, and don't let Felic strain herself!"

"Don't worry Toad. I won't let anything happen to her." Toad nods at the bold and honest statement. They walk out of the castle door, and the gates. They stops to figure out how to get there.

'So, what's the fastest way to get to the Dark Lands?"

"Well, Mar always told me that he would ride Yoshi, or either fly to get there really quick to save my mom. And I transported there using magic the last time I had to go there in a hurry. Yoshi is chilling on his island, so that's out."

"I guess there's only one option left then."

"And what's thAHHHH!" Felicity says then later shrieks in surprise as Pit grabs her, and picks her up bridal style.

"Pit! What the heck are you doing! Put me down!" Felicity screams as she blushing like crazy, and struggling to get free.

"Absolutely not. I know what you were thinking, and I won't let you. There's no way I'm letting you strain yourself! So, we only have one choice, and that's to fly there."

"What? No! No! Please! Anything but that!"

"What's wrong with flying?" Felicity looks down at the ground sadly, causing the angel to look at her worriedly.

"Felic-"

"I have acrophobia, or a fear of heights. Every time I'm in the air, I feel like I'm gonna fall to my death. That's I never really liked flying. I'm really sorry. Please don't think differently of me."

"Felicity, look at me." Felicity picks up her head from the ground, and looks up at him.

"I will never think differently of you. I really like all of you, fears and all. So, please don't ever think that." Pit says with his sincere blue eyes looking into her brown eyes.

"But-"

"And I would never ever let you fall. I rather have my wings cut off, then let anything happen to you, especially fall."

"Well, that's very sweet of you, but-"

"Let me be your wings, Felicity." (If you know where I got that line from, I will love you forever.) Felicity sighs, knowing that she can't win with Pit.

"Alright. You win."

"Yes. Now hold on tight!" Pit says as he prepares himself to fly.

"I don't think you don't have to worry about thaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" Felicity says as Pit start to fly in the air. Felicity closes her eyes shut, as Pit takes to the air. She starts to feel dizzy and light headed at first, but feels Pit giving her a comforting squeeze on her shoulder, signifying that everything's going to be fine. Felicity relaxes, and opens her eyes to see Pit literally glowing due to the sun. She smiles, closes her eyes, and leans into his chest. Pit can't help but blush at Felicity's actions, but is glad that it's her he's carrying, and leaning into his chest. _Maybe flying isn't so bad after all. _The teenage princess thinks as continues to lay on his chest happily.

* * *

><p><span>Dark Lands: Path to Bowser's Castle<span>

"Come on Chris. You can do this. What's the worse that can happen? Getting rejected." Chris as he sighs on his way to Bowser's Castle. He is on his way to asking the girl of his dreams, Wendy, out on a date. In the beginning, he was feeling very confident in himself, but as he kept walking down the path, he started playing the weirdest outcomes in his head. He tries to shake off his fear, seeing that it's now and never as he starts to walk yet again.

"I got this. I can do this! I can do this!"

"HALT! Who are you, and what business you have here!" One of the group of Koopa Troopas that are patrolling the area says to him.

"I am so done for. Look, I'm here to see the Princess Wendy. I don't mean any harm."

"Well, let's see what King Bowser has to say about that! Grab em!" Four Koopa Troopas grab him to make sure he doesn't escape. Th group take their new prisoner to Bowser's Castle. Meanwhile, in a bush, the young couple, Felicity and Pit, are watching their Blastoise friend being taken away. As they are finally out of sight, they jump out of the bush, and wipes all the leaves off them.

"See! I told you this could happen!"

"You were right. So what so we do, now?"

"Well, we have to go and rescue him of course! Who knows what that idiot will do to him! We gota get him out of there before he do whatever he plans for him!"

"Alright, so how do we get in there unnoticed?"

"Well, I can transport us to the throne room like I did before a few years back, but seeing as it you won't let me do that, then we'll just have to go in through the secret passage way."

"Secret passage way?"

"Yeah. Mar told me that he and Lou take it all the time when they're saving my mom. Saves them tons of time when they're in there. We can take that."

"Do you know where it is?"

"Yeah, but we need to get there before Chris and his captors do. So-"

"So I'll fly us there."

"Again? Not trying to sound mean, but don't your wings need a break? You can't stay up in the air for long."

"It's not too far from here if those Koopa Troopas were here patrolling."

"You're right. Let's get a move on shall we?" Pit nods, picking up Felicity bridal style yet again. He sets off flying once more. Felicity can't help but softly sing a very familiar song (If you know this too, I will love you forever).

_You will be my wings_

_You will be my only love_

_You will take me far beyond the stars._

Felicity closes her eyes, and lays on Pit's chest once again. Pit can't help but blush a crimson red color, but focuses on the task ahead. _Hang on Chris. Felic and I will rescue you._

* * *

><p><span>Dark Lands: Bowser's Castle<span>

"Kamek! Why are you interrupting my hour of thought! I was on a great idea on how to destroy Mario and marry Peach!" A very angry King of Koopas asked his loyal wizard as he makes his way to the throne room, interrupting the King's hour of thought (Yeah I know. It's kinda shocking.).

"My apologies your nastiness, but the minions have picked up a young, big blue Pokémon nearby the castle walls."

"Is that so? Then, punish him and send him on his way. Most likely friends with the girl."

"We would have done that, but he had a very interesting for coming here. Apparently, he came to talk to your daughter, the Princess Wendy."

"My Wendy? That is interesting. Alright, send him in. I'm gonna find out why he's here myself."

"Are you certain your gruesomeness? We do have the ability and the tools to find out ourselves, and save you the trouble."

"This isn't something I have to do as king. This is something I have to do as a father. Bring him here!"

"I understand my lord." Kamek says as he uses the same transportation spell that he used on Wendy and Roy, and bring Chris in, tied up in chains. Bowser looks at the Blastoise up and down in interest, and deep though.

"Set him free."

"Wha? My lord?"

"You heard me. Set him free." Kamek complies as he uses another spell to release Chris from his chains.

"Good now leave us."

"As you wish, your majesty." Kamek hastily walks out of the throne room, leaving only the King of Koopas, and our favorite Blastoise. Chris is starting to get nervous as Bowser just stare at him, not saying a word. Bowser goes back on his throne, and stares at him up and down. Chris is watching him nervously, unsure of what he'll do next.

"So, why are you here to talk to Wendy? I never heard anything about you before."

"W-well sir, I-I-I was going to ask her out."

"You were, were you? And when did you two meet?"

"We met yesterday, sir. At Peach's castle..during the invasion."

"So you there at the castle yesterday during our "visit"? So, I'm guessing your friends with the girl, Felicity I mean."

"Yes, I am."

"So, where is she?"

"Excuse me?"

"For the surprise attack here, cause we all know you're not here to see my daughter. And that would be something that girl would plan to do."

"No! No! That's not it at all! She's not here, and I'm really here to see your daughter!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir! Honest!"

"Well, it's very shocking because no young man ever comes here for Wendy. You have to understand where I'm coming from. Seeing as everyone rather go to Peach's to see the girl. She figures if she kills off the girl, then she'll be popular again."

"Yes. She was telling us something like that yesterday."

"You know how women are." Bowser says with a chuckle. Meanwhile, behind a wall, Felicity and Pit have just arrive onto the scene, and watching Bowser talking to Chris.

"What do you think they're talking about?"

"Probably ways to torture him, or how he'll become a member of the Koopa Troop. We just need for the right moment to strike."

"You sure this doesn't have anything to do with Wendy?"

"Please! Like that idiot can take a hint! He's probably thinking that Chris is here to attack the place, and now gonna punish him for it."

"Are you sure you can jump to conclusions and assume like that?"

"I am not jumping to conclusions. I know Bowser pretty damn well, and I know for a fact that he wouldn't get it. I'm just pointing out the obvious."

"Whatever you say, Felic." The duo continues to look on, as Bowser gets up from the chair and walks toward the Blastoise.

"Alright son, I can overlook the fact that you're friends with the girl. You seem like a good kid, so I'm gonna give you permission to ask my daughter."

"Thank you King Koopa."

"Call me King Bowser. C'mon, let's see how Wendy will react to seeing you." Bowser says as he put his arm around his shoulders, and they're about to leave when suddenly,

"Hold it right there Bowser!" Felicity screams as she and Pit come out of their hiding spot. Bowser and Chris widen their eyes in shock. Bowser quickly turns to the Blastoise.

"I thought you said she wasn't here with you!" He says menacingly, and growls at him.

"I swear to you! She wasn't here with me! Felic! Pit! What the heck are you doing here!"

"We're here for you obviously! You really think you were gonna head here alone!"

"You made a big mistake coming here, girl. You're in my territory now."

"Bring it on! I'm not afraid of you! Pit, get Chris outta here!"

"Right!" Pit says as he runs toward Chris.

"Get ready girl. This time, you asked for it. No mercy."

"I wouldn't want you to give me mercy anyway!"

*Boss Battle!: Bowser!*

Bowser: 100/100 HP

Felicity: 70/90 HP (She was still recuperating remember?)

Bowser roars at the young girl, as he runs toward her. Felicity gets prepared by going into a fighting stance. Bowser tries to ground pound the teen. Felicity moves out of the way, not as quick due to her injuries, but quick enough to not get hit. Bowser takes a deep breath, and spews fire at the girl.

"Barria anun!" Felicity screams as she casts a spell to create a lavender barrier around her. As Bowser continues to spew fire, she finds it very difficult to keep it up. Her breathing starts to get heavier, and she starts to sweat. As Bowser finally finishes spewing fire, Felicity makes the barrier disappears, causing her to go on her knees, and breathe heavily as she holds her hand to her chest.

"Felicity!" Pit and Chris scream together, seeing the girl in peril

"Awww what's this? Are you still recovering from yesterday? Well, that was stupid to try and challenge me while you were still recovering girl. This is so unlike you at all. Not even Mario would even do something like this. Well, I'm looking a gift horse in the mouth. This will teach you to mess with me!" Bowser says as he starts to charge fire from his mouth.

"Bowser! She wasn't here with me! I swear to you! Please, don't do this!"

"Shut it! I knew you were playing me like a fool! Now, the both of you and the fairy boy (Pit: I'm an angel!) are gonna pay for trying to do a sneak attack on me! But first, I'm gonna do what I always wanted to do for a long time!" Bowser says as he continues to charge up the attack, while the teenager is unable to put u a defense.

"Felicity!"

"Bowser, no!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Pit, Felicity, Chris, and Bowser all stop what they're doing and look at the doorway to see Wendy standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh hey sweetheart! What's you been up to?"

"Well, I was trying to listen to my music, but I couldn't with all the crash and bashing sounds I kept hearing! Would it kill you to keep it down!" Wendy screams at her father. She looks around to see Felicity, Pit, and most importantly, Chris standing there. The random music that was there the first time they locked eyes on each other, making everyone else around them to look around the throne room for the source of the random music. Wendy and Chris start walking to each other, not even caring about their surroundings.

"It's you. The turtle from yesterday. I thought I would never see you again."

"I had to come here, and see you again. I couldn't get you out of my mind."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on here?" Bowser whispers to Felicity, who shushes him, and points to the couple. She continues to watches on in curiosity. Chris takes Wendy's hands into his, causing the Koopa princess to blush a crimson red color.

"I don't even know your name, and yet you know mine."

"Felicity has been saying some nice things about you. And my name's Chris the Blastoise, but you can call me Chris for short."

"Chris. That's a really cute name for you." Wendy says as the Blastoise blushes at the compliment.

"Well, I came here to ask you if..."

"Yeah?"

"If you wanted to go out with me sometime?" All that can be heard is a gasp from Wendy and Felicity.

"Y-You really mean it?"

"Yes, I do. Will you go out with me?" Wendy's eyes widen in shock, but she relaxes them, and very wide smiles appears on her face.

"I would love to. Is Friday okay?"

"Friday's perfect. I'll pick you up around 7 or 8."

"I can't wait. See ya then." Wendy says as she kisses him on the cheek, and leaves the throne room. Chris puts his hands to hic cheek, and turns red as a tomato. He turns around to a baffled Bowser.

"So..you really were here to ask out my daughter?"

"Uh huh." Chris says, unable to say anything else due to the effects of Wendy's kiss.

"And you two...weren't here to do a surprise attack on me?"

"Surprise attack? Felicity and I just came here to make sure Chris got here and back safely. Felic was worried about him going there alone, since he didn't know much about the Dark Lands, so we secretly followed him to make sure. When we saw him get captured by your troops, Felic thought you kidnapped him and were going to punish him, or something like that, so we came in trying to rescue Chris from you." Pit says as he walks toward Felicity, and helps her up from the ground.

"I mean, really? You really thought I was going to do a surprise attack a day after you invade the castle, and when I haven't even healed completely yet?"

"You have a point. Well, I'm sorry for trying to beat you just now."

"No worries. It happens. I'm sorry I made assumptions about you like that without getting all the facts first."

"It's cool."

"So, thanks for letting me as your daughter King Bowser. I'll see you Friday. Come on guys! We better get going!" Chris says as he hastily walks out the room. Pit walks out with Felicity while supporting her as well. Bowser takes all the events that happened in, as he sits in his throne.

"My daughter's actually starting to date. Kamek! Bring me some aspirin!"

* * *

><p><span>Mushroom Kingdom: Castle Gardens<span>

"So you guys really followed me just to make sure I get there and back?" Chris ask as the trio as they sit in Felicity's spot of the castle gardens. Felicity is sitting on the bench, since they believe she needed as much rest as possible, especially after using magic to protect herself. Pit is sitting next to her, just to make sure she was alright. Chris is sitting on the ground looking at the couple with much skepticism.

"Well yeah. You didn't know much about the Dark Lands, and we thought you might ran into something you couldn't handle."

"So, it was not because you wanted to see me ask her out, right?"

"Of course not. I was worried about your well being! And, I wanted to see that too, but it was the thought that counts right?" Felicity says sheepishly, making the Blastoise raise an eyebrow.

"I knew it."

"Well, you wouldn't let us come, so it was fair game!"

"Really Fifi? I didn't want you to come because I wanted to do this on my own, and something like that wouldn't happen!"

"Okay I get you point bout what happened at the castle, but admit that I still had a pretty good reason!"

"Alright you did. Thanks for looking after me guys. I really appreciate it."

"Hey, it's nothing. You and me are best buds man." Pit says as he and Chris do a fist bump. Felicity smiles on, but the fight is starting take a toll on her. She starts to lean her head on Pit's shoulder, closes her eyes, and takes really deep breaths. Pit and Chris can't help but look at her worriedly.

"Felic? Are you alright?"

"Yeah Fifi. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. That's all." Felicity says tiredly.

"Do you wanna go inside and sleep? I can carry you in if you want."

"No thank you, Pit. I like being out here with you guys." Felicity says drowsily, causing the angel to blush, and Chris to smirk. Chris' eyes widen and his little blue ears point upward as he realize something.

"Hey! I almost forgot." Chris says as he pulls out a small, red mushroom seemingly out of nowhere, causing them to look at him is wonder and confusion.

"Don't ask. Just eat it." Felicity giggles as she takes the mushroom, and eats it. Soon, her HP and strength is restored to it's full capacity. Her eyes shoot wide up, as she gets up from the bench.

"Wow, I feel great. Thanks Krissy boy."

"No prob Fifi. There's just one thing we have to do."

"And what's that?"

"Figure out what the heck Wendy and I are gonna do for out date, cause I have not the slightest idea what to do." Felicity and Pit start laugh, even though they know that it's wrong.

"Come on inside. I'm sure we can figure out something for the two of ya." Felicity says as the trio heads inside to figure out the plans for Chris' first date with Wendy.

**_And that's it ladies and gentlemen! The longest chapter thus far in this story! I hope you all (especially Chris) enjoy this chapter, because it took me 4 days to type it up and such. So, read and review! And before I forget, I may not update any of my other stories because I have to get ready for my senior prom on the 24th, and my graduation on the 26th. That's right! I'm graduating from high school and embarking on college! So, if I don't get the chance to update at all this week, you know why. _****_This is Hopefaith2 saying see ya! _**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hey guys! Three updates in three days! Either I'm really dedicated, or really stupid for doing these, and not getting enough sleep. Either way, as long as you guys are happy, I'm happy. So this chapter wasn't that hard to come up in general. I was just really busy to finish, but now that I'm a High School Grad, I got the whole summer ahead of me (well till August 25th cause that's when I head off to college. Can't wait!). So, here's chapter 4 of "In Love and War". So, do me a hug favor: Read and Review, and enjoy!_**

****The day of Felicity, Chris, and Pit's adventure to Bowser's Castle in Dark Land have passed, as well as a few other days as well. Soon enough, it's Thursday, the day before Chris and Wendy are supposed to be on their first date. Chris is sitting at a table nervously in the garden, thinking about what Felicity has planned for him. Ever since Chris admitted to the duo that he had no idea what to do on a date, the teenage princess took upon herself (with Pit's help) to help the Blastoise be prepared for his date in any way he possibly can. Felicity wearing her lavender dress, and her hair in it's usual hairstyle, finally enters the garden with big and bright smile on her face.

"Hey Chris! Are you ready for you lovely date for the day?"

"Yeah I'm ready. So, have a seat, and we'll start."

"Sorry Krissy boy, but I ain't your date. We're best friends, and it's way easier for you to talk to me and such because of it. So instead, we'll have someone you're not familiar with to play your date!" Felicity says cheerfully as she walks toward the table, and leans on the empty seat.

"So if you won't be my date, then who is?"

"I am so glad you asked that question! May I present to you, your date!" Felicity points to the door. Suddenly a young woman in a pink dress, with white wings, angel accessories, pink high-heeled shoes, and with short, light brown hair, walk into the garden. Chris can't stop staring at her, but not because she's a looker, but because it's fairly obvious that it's Pit primped and in a dress. Chris looks at Felicity with an "Are you serious?" look on his face. Felicity tries as hard as she cannot to laugh at his reaction, and Pit in a dress.

"Fifi! That's Pit in a dress!"

"Well for today, HER name is a Patricia, and she'll be your pretend date."

"I don't know Fifi. This doesn't feel right."

"Well, I don't care if it doesn't. It took me over 2 hours to get him in a dress, primped and such, and that's how we're keeping it! Just grin and bear. If you can handle Pit in a dress and heels, then you can handle Wendy easy."

"Felicity." Chris says in a warning tone.

"Kidding! Old habits die hard you know. Now, what do you do first when you and you date arrive to the restaurant?"

"Ummm, we order food?"

"No! You get up and pull out her chair! Jeez, don't you know anything when it comes to taking a girl out?"

"Well, no. I haven't been on too many dates."

"Obviously. So, get up and pull her chair out! What are you waiting for? An invitation? Move!" Chris hurriedly gets up from his own chair, and walks to the other chair, and pulls it out. Pit reluctantly sits down in the chair. Chris goes back into his chair, and looks at Felicity.

"So, what do I do next?"

"Compliment her on her appearance! Duh!"

"Oh right. Ummm, you have nice muscles-OW!" Chris says honestly, but not after Felicity slaps him in the back of his head with her right own.

"Felicity! What was that for?"

"You don't compliment her on her muscles! You got to choose a feature that girls really want to be complimented in. For example: Her eyes, her smile, and her outfit. Something easy for you, but meaningful to her. Now, try again."

"Okay. You have…lovely eyes."

"Much better. Patricia, respond to him with a thank you, and a compliment."

"Why am I even doing this in the first place?"

"Because you really care about your best friend, and your feelings for me, so go do it."

"Fine! The things I do for love. Thank you-"

"In a woman's voice!"

"You can't be serious!"

"You got to make it sound real! So try as best as you can to do the voice!" Pit gives in again as he sighs once more.

"Thank you very much, Chris. You have such cute ears." Pit says in his best woman voice, causing Felicity and Chris to bust out laughing. Pit blushes in embarrassment, and to get angry.

"Hey! You said to try my best!"

"I know, but that sounded horrible! That didn't even sound like a woman at all!" Felicity says as she laughs so hard, she starts to cry. Pit crosses his arms, and moves back into his chair.

"Anyways, other than Pit's horrible impression of a woman (Pit: Hey!), you're doing pretty good so far. Don't forget to make some small talk!"

"Small talk?"

"Yeah. Ask her about her interests, hobbies, likes, dislikes, the such. Now, you and I both know that you have great table manners, so let's just move on to dancing."

"D-d-dancing?"

"Yeah. So, get up, and ask her to dance."

"But I don't know how to dance."

"Well that's alright! I'll teach ya but we gotta start slow." Chris nods as he gets up, walks to Patricia's table, and extends his hand to her (him).

"Will you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

"I would be honored." Pit awkwardly takes his hand into Chris, and they walk toward the middle of the garden.

"Now Chris, hold his hand with your hand, and out the other hand on her waist. Patricia, put your other hand on his shoulder."

"WHAT?" Both guys scream in outrage.

"You can't be serious Fifi!"

"I agree! You really want us to do all that?"

"Yes I do. Now shut the heck up, stop complaining, and just do it!" Both guys sigh and gives each other an apologetic look. They holds hands, Chris put his hand on Pit's waist, and Pit put his his shoulder. Felicity walks to her Itouch, and plays some very beautiful slow dance music. She walks back to the couple.

"Okay Chris, you're the boy, so you need to lead your partner to follow where you want to go. Just follow the music, and lead her to it too." Chris nods as he tries as hard to lead, and he does pretty well, except for the fact that he's staring at his feet.

"Don't stare at the ground! Your focus in on your partner! Just follow where the music takes you!"

"OW!"

"Sorry Pit! Are you okay?" Felicity stops the music, and rushes over the angel, who's clutching his foot in pain.

"Pit, what happened?"

"He stepped on my foot with his giant feet!" Felicity deeply sighs as puts his hands on his foot, and it glows a lavender color. A few minutes later, the light fades, and his foot is healed.

"Thank you."

"This is hopeless! I'll never learn how to dance with her. I'll most likely break her delicate feet!"

"Aw Krissy boy! That's not true! You were doing fairly well for a beginner. You just need more confidence in yourself! You can definitely do it! I'm sure you can!"

"Well if I had a demonstration, maybe I could get it a little bit better."

"How do we know you're just saying that so you could see us dance."

"C'mon Fifi! I desperately need help to impress Wendy! If I can prove it to her that I'm not a loser tomorrow, then there's a really big chance that we will have a second date!"

"Well, I'm not that good of a dancer, so I can't really help you out there."

"That's not true. You're an amazing dancer. I've seen you dance before."

"Pit's right. So how about that demonstration?"

"I guess we can dance for a few minutes, but watch closely. There needs be a connection between the man and his lady. if there isn't any connection, then the dance will not be a success. You understand right?"

"Yeah." Pit gets up from his spot with his newly healed foot. He walks toward Felicity, and when he arrives, he bows, and offers his hand to her.

"So, will you do me the honor of sharing this dance with me?" Felicity smiles at the angel as Chris turns on Felicity's Itouch to the same song.

"I would be very honored to." Felicity says as she takes his hand. They walk to the middle of the garden (the same spot Chris and Pit were minutes ago). They hold each others' hands, Pit put his free hand on her waist (while pulling her closer to him, surprising her, and causing her to blush a deep crimson color), and Felicity puts her free hand on his shoulder. The couple moves with the music so flawlessly, never taking their eyes of each other. Pit twirls her around a few times, causing her to blush again. When the song is over, Pit dips her, and he holds her back up, so she can face him. They stay in the position as they both breathe very hard. They both move faces a little closer, closer, closer to kissing range, when they suddenly hear applause. They both turn their heads to the sound of the applause. It is revealed to be Chris, along with Mario and Toad (who came here while they were dancing very sneakily).

"Very beautiful guys. I definitely learned how to dance better with you demonstration."

"Well, Felic is an awesome dancer, but I didn't know Pit had some suave moves too."

"Very well done, Pit. You too kiddo.. You guys were made to dance with each other."

"Thanks." The couple mumbles as Pit pulls her back up, and they separate embarrassed.

"Oh and Pit? Nice dress you're wearing. It really brings out your eyes!" Mario says as he, Toad and Chris laugh at him once more. Pit groans in embarrassment once more. Felicity can't help but feel a little bit sorry for Pit, and a little bit responsible for the teasing. Well, just a little bit.

"So why are you all dolled up in the first place?" Toad asks to the angel. Pit takes a deep breath, and exhales a deep sigh.

"Chris has his first date with a girl tomorrow, so Felicity and I thought we helped him out with it by setting up a hypothetical date with me dressed up as a girl."

"Well, good for you too! Yoshi and I did that for Weegee before his big first date with Daisy."

"Wait, You did this for Lou! Why didn't you tell me, I could have joined in too!"

"Sorry kiddo. He wanted it to be between men. He didn't want a girl to know because he would feel more embarrassed if they did. That's why he wouldn't let us tell you, Peach, and especially Daisy."

"Yup. Sounds like Lou alright. Oh well. What are you guys doing here in the first place?"

"Well, the princess wanted to make sure everything was going alright out here. You know how she is, and such."

"We were just checking up on you for Peach's sake kiddo. She was getting worried about the three of you. But seeing you guys alright, we'll just head back inside now. Later guys. C'mon Toad." Mario says as he heads back inside, with Toad following behind them. They quickly says their good byes, and get back to work.

"So, did you see what we did in that dance, Krissy?"

"Yeah Fifi. But..."

"Wassup, Chris?"

"Well, I'm really touched that you guys did this for me, even wearing a dress and heels, and make a horrible impersonation of a woman (Pit: I thought we were over this already.), just to help me on Wendy and I's date, but I know that I won't feel as prepared now, as I will tomorrow. I'll be a nervous wreck then."

"Well what do you want us to do? Double date?" Felicity says sarcastically. Chris's eyes widen as he gets an idea from her sarcastic remark.

"That's a great idea Fifi!"

"I'm sorry. What is?"

"You two could double date with us!"

"What?" The shocked couple screams out in unison.

"Think about it! You guys can help throughout the whole date, plus you can finally have that date you two always wanted to have! It's a win-win for the three of us!"

"He does have a point, Felic."

"What?"

"Well, we can help him tomorrow night, so his date will go smoothly, and we can finally go on our first real date together. Our real first date! A date where you deserve all the finest, and most fanciest of all."

"Exactly Pit! So, will you double date with Wendy and I, guys?"

"Felicity, will you go on a real first date with me tomorrow night?" Pit says as he takes her hands into his own. Felicity realizes that she is sorely outnumbered, and that is to help out, and she was always willing to help anyone in need. She takes a deep sigh, then smiles at the both of them.

"I would love to!"

"Thank you guys so much! I really owe you one!"

"Don't think nothing of it."

"Yeah. We're your friends Krissy, and we always got your back. So, now that means I have to find an incredibly great and fancy dress by tomorrow! Oh my gosh! I gotta go in my closet. Be right back!" Felicity says as she realizes that she has to find a really nice and fancy dress by tomorrow night for her "first real" date. She runs out of the garden, into the castle, and into her room. Pit and Chris just stare and do an anime sweat drop in shock at the girl's actions.

"So Chris, where are we taking our dates tomorrow?"

"Well, I got an awesome idea. Come closer, and I'll whisper it in your ear." Pit complies, and Chris whispers it in his ear. His eye's widen at his idea, and looks at him.

"Are you serious?"

"100%"

"Wow. You're really good."

"Yeah I know. I'm sure they'll both love it."

"You were planning on asking us to double date with you two before, weren't you?"

"To tell you the truth, yeah. But Fifi beat me to the punch. So, what do you want to do now? Fifi's gonna be up there for a while."

"You have a point. Wanna play tennis while we wait for her to come down?"

"Sure." Chris says as he and Pit walks to the Tennis courts, as they wait for Felicity to come back down, and secretly, the day to be over, so tomorrow can finally begin.

_**And that's it ladies and gents! Hope you enjoyed it! And before I sign off, I would like to point out that there's a new poll on my profile, so if you're not busy, go and answer that, okay? This is Hopefaith2 signing off! See ya!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**And here it is! At long last! The 5th Chapter of "In Love and War" Sorry this took so long to upload. There were a lot of things that happened, including college, and a really bad incident that I'm not getting into. So, but here it is. So, read and review, and enjoy the awaited 5th chapter!**_

"Aw man! What am I going to wear?" Naturally you would assume that a girl would be asking herself this question, but surprisingly, it was a guy this time. Actually, it wasn't really a guy. Well, technically, he is a guy. He is more like giant, blue water Pokémon who goes by the name of Chris the Blastoise. But you guys already knew that, so what's the point of saying what's already known? Getting back on topic, Chris the Blastoise had a dilemma. He didn't know what to wear for his big date with Wendy tonight. Yesterday's practice date with Felicity and Patricia (a.k.a. Pit) gave him so good pointers, and a great example of how a couple should dance courtesy of Felicity and Pit. Even though Felicity yelled at them most of the time, and hit him a few times, she really did help him out in more than one ways. Unfortunately, he forgot to ask her one more thing, and that was what to wear. Feeling very desperate, nervous, and just plain panicky, he rushes to his phone, and calls her cell phone number (Which I will not put in for privacy and personal reasons). He hesitantly waits for her to pick up, as he hears the dial tone a couple of times. Finally, he hears the tones cease, and hears a female voice.

"Hola Chris. Que tal?"

"Fifi! I need your help! I'm in big trouble here!"

"Wow man, you really sound like you're in distress. What can I do for you a hour before your date starts?"

"What the heck am I going to wear? I have no idea what to wear, and we didn't discuss this at the practice date, and I don't want to look like a total fool in front of Wendy, and-"

"CHRIS! Calm down! It's going to be fine. Now, tell me what you got in your closet?"

"Well. I got practically nothing! I don't wear clothes regularly! That's my problem! All I have is a sweater, and a black formal jacket."

"Hmmm. Wear the formal jacket. You have a tie or bow tie to go with it?" Chris looks in his drawers, and searches rigorously. He finally finds a black bow tie.

"I found a bow tie."

"Nice. Do you know how to put it on?" Chris' face turns from accomplished happiness, to downright worry and panic.

"Oh man! I don't! What am I going to do? "

"You do know you have a brother right?"

"Right! Michael! He probably knows. But what if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't know, then come over. I used to do my dad's bow tie all the time, and I still do Mar and Lou's occasionally."

"Thanks Fifi. You are a real angel and lifesaver."

"You're welcome. But, now that I got you on the phone, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you think Pit will be impressed to see me in a purple dress, or in a dress of a different color?"

"I'm sure he'll love you in whatever you wear. He absolutely loves you Fifi. You have absolutely nothing to worry about if you're trying to impress him. He'll be amazed either way."

"Thanks Krissy Boy."

"No problem Fifi. I'll be over your place with Pit in a half an hour. "

"Kay. See you two there!"

"Later." Chris ends the call, and closes his phone. He looks at himself in the mirror, and makes some last minute touches to himself. He takes a few-scratch that, a couple of long, deep breaths.

"Well, this is it. Here goes everything." Chris says as he runs out his bedroom.

"Hey Michael! Do you know how to put on a bow tie?"

* * *

><p>"There." Another boy around Chris' age says as he does his finishing touches. Well technically, he's an angel, but still a guy. Anyways, getting off topic again. Pit is wearing a very formal white dress shirt; with a nice pair of dress pants and a dress jacket to covers his wings. His hair is in the same way he always has it, figuring Felicity wouldn't want in any other way.<p>

"Alright. Time to impress the girl of my dreams." Pit says as he walks out his room, and heads out to the Mushroom Kingdom.

* * *

><p>"And done." A young woman says and she finishes adjusting her bow. Yes, it is the Koopa princess Wendy. She is wearing a beautiful puffy, pink dress that hugs her body, not her shell, and reaches to her ankles. She is wearing her usual pink bow on her head, pink eye shadow and lipstick. She looks at herself in the mirror, and is pleased with the result.<p>

"Wendy! Are you finished?"

"Yeah dad! I'll be down in a few." Wendy starts to walk out her room, but at the last minute, she turns back. She checks herself in the mirror one more time, making sure everything is perfect for her date.

"Chris, get ready to be knocked off your feet." Wendy says as she walks out her bedroom.

* * *

><p>"This is perfect!" An enthusiastic girl screams as she finally found a dress that will certainly impress her date. The caramel toned, light browned hair teenager carefully sets the dress on her bed.<p>

"This will certainly do the trick with Pit. Now to put it on!" Felicity says as she takes the dress into her bathroom. A couple of minutes, Felicity comes out the bathroom wearing a gorgeous blue dress (that's the same color as Cinderella's dress) that is slightly puffy as it goes down to her ankles with short off the shoulder sleeves. Her hair is straight, and in a bun, as two strands are out and curly, one on each side. She is wearing eye shadow of the same color as her dress, and clear lip-gloss. On her feet is pair of glass slippers, courtesy of Daisy, who believed every girl should one pair of glass slippers. She walks to the mirror, and turns around to look at herself.

"Wow." Felicity looks at the door to see Mario staring at her in total shock and awe. Felicity starts to blush a light red color. Mario walks toward her, and takes her hands into his.

"You look absolutely beautiful kiddo. Just like your mother."

"Thanks Mar. You think Pit will be impressed by this?"

"There is absolutely no way Pit won't be impressed seeing you like this." Felicity hugs him, and he hugs her back. They let go.

"You know I'm really proud of you. Me, and your mother are very proud of you."

"Thank you, Dad." Felicity says, but widens her eyes put her hands over her mouth as she realizes her mistake.

"Oh crap! I am so sorry, Mar. That just slipped out and-"

"It's alright Felic. I really don't mind if you do call me dad. I always thought of you as my daughter, ever since you we met 6 years ago."

"Oh yeah. I remember that. Wasn't that an interesting meeting? And then I helped you saved mom, and defeated Bowser."

"Yeah. You never did get the chance to dance at a father/daughter dance right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, I was thinking." Mario says as he walks toward her Itouch player, and plays a slow song. He walks back to her, bows to her, and hold out his hand for her.

"May I have this dance?" Felicity giggles and is touched by Mario's actions. She curtsies to the plumber.

"You may." Felicity says as she takes her hands into his, and they begin to slow dance as unofficial, but official father and daughter.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside Peach's Castle, Chris is waiting anxiously for Pit to come over. He doesn't want to miss any part of his date, or come to Bowser's Castle late (lol that rhymes.) to pick up Wendy. To be honest, he's just a nervous wreck. Finally, after waiting forever (in actuality, he waited for five minutes), Pit finally flies down and touches land.<p>

"Hey Chris! You're looking good tonight. Really trying to impress Wendy huh?"

"Thanks. And I could say the same thing to you and Fifi."

"This is technically not our first date, so I really don't need to worry about impressing her that much. But I still want to look great for her."

"Really? When did you do went out together?"

"Well, we took her five year old cousin to the movies, then ice cream. We also took her to the Fair a few weeks ago."

"Really? How did they go?"

"They were interesting."

"You're not going to tell me anything else huh?"

"Nope."

"Fine. Let's just go and get Fifi already. I wonder how she's going to look tonight."

"She's going to look great as always."

"Now watch as she'll make you jaw drop from what she wears."

"Oh come on. Felic is going to look great. I bet your jaw is going to drop when you see Wendy."

"Alright then. Let's just see about that." Chris says as the guys walk to Peach's Castle.

At Peach's Castle, the doorbell rings. Toad walks over to get the door. He opens it and it is revealed to be Pit and Chris, all dressed up.

"Hey fellas. You guys look very good tonight." Toad says as he opens the door wide, letting Chris and Pit walk into the Castle.

"Thanks, Toad. Is Felicity ready to go?"

"She's ready, Pit." Mario says as he walks down the stairs. As he reaches the last stairs, he walks over and greets Chris and Pit. Toad walks away, knowing that Mario has got it covered, and heads into the kitchen.

"Hey guys. You look very suave tonight."

"Thanks Mario. So, what are you and Peach going to be doing tonight?"

"Well, the princess and I are just going to have a nice, quiet evening here, nothing special."

"That's cool."

"Yeah, but can I say something to the two of you?" Pit and Chris move a little closer to Mario. He grabs their collars, and pulls them in really close.

"You both know that I trust you two a lot with Felicity. So, I expect that you two will bring her back safe and sound. Is that clear?" Mario says very sternly toward the boys, who nod very quickly. Mario lets go of their collars, and puts a smile on his face. He takes a deep breath. He walks to the stairs and stops at the first stair.

"Felic! Pit and Chris are here!"

"Kay Mar!" Felicity walks down the stairs very slowly and gracefully (well she tries to her best of ability). She is wearing the blue dress with the eye shadow of the same color, and clear lip-gloss.

"Whoa. Fifi you look great!" Chris says cheerfully.

"Thanks Chris! So, what do you think Pit?" Felicity asks somewhat nervous of his reaction as she spins around in her Cinderella like dress. Pit has yet to say a word, or move. He continues to stare at Felicity in total shock and awe. She look so...so...stunning. She takes his silence in a bad way, and she put her head down in sadness, thinking she had completely failed to impress him. She turns around to walk back up the stairs, when her hand is suddenly grabbed by another hand. She turns around to see Pit holding her hand so softly and delicately. She looks at their hands, then at him.

"Please. Don't go back. I'm sorry about the silence. It's not because I didn't like your dress, honest. It's because there are no words that I could possibly say to describe how...stunning you look right now. You look absolutely amazing in that dress, and those words aren't even good enough to describe how you look right now."

"Do you really mean that?"

"I would never lie to you. Everything I've said to you comes from the heart, and is the honest truth." Felicity blushes a crimson red color on her cheeks.

"Thank you. And you look very handsome, and dashing in your outfit." Felicity says sweetly and sincerely, as the angel's cheeks turns a crimson red color. She slowly walks toward him, with their hands still together. She curtsies to the angel, and he bows, and kisses her hand. She giggles at the gesture.

"Are you already to go, your highness?" Pit says as he stands up, and holds his arm for Felicity. She crosses her arms and raises her eyebrow.

"Since when have you ever call me your highness?"

"Well, since we're dressing very formal, and this is a very special occasion, I figure you let me get away with calling you "your highness" at least once or twice tonight."

"You make an excellent point. In that case, I am ready to go, Captain Pit." Felicity says slyly as she accepts his arm, and wraps her arm around his. The couple walks out the door (that is open because Pit managed to open it before), with Chris behind them.

"Have a good night kiddo! Be safe! And get back here by eleven!"

"Thanks Mar! Have a nice night with mom!"

"I will. And don't forget what I said guys!" Mario screams as a reminder to Chris and Pit, causing them to tense up, and slowly start to tremble in fear.

"We won't!" The guys say in unison very loudly, fearing for their lives, and silently hoping and praying that they don't ever see Mario mad.

"What was that all about?" Felicity asks in a confused manner.

"Just making sure he heard us loud and clear."

"Yeah! What Pit said. Just making sure and all." Chris answers very hesitantly, along with Pit. Felicity gives them a skeptic look, but shrugs and thinks nothing of their behavior as they continue to walk to their next destination: Castle Koopa.

* * *

><p>In the dark side of the Mushroom World, where the flowers don't grow because of the lack of sunlight, is Castle Koopa, home of the malevolent, vicious, malicious, and down right evil King of the Koopas, Bowser Koopas, and his 8 children: Marcia, Cindy, Jan, Peter-whoops! Wrong kids. I mean his 8 children, also known as the Koopalings: Bowser Jr., Iggy, Larry, Lemmy, Ludwig Morton, Roy, and Wendy (written in alphabetical order cause I'm awesome.) Our trio of heroes Pit, Chris, and Felicity, are slowly making their way to the Castle. Pit is flying to the Castle, while Felicity and Chris transport there due to Felicity's magic.<p>

At last, our heroes arrive at the Castle front door. Felicity and Chris arrive first due to Felicity's transporting abilities, while Pit finally descends onto the ground.

"What took you so long slowpoke?"

"Well, I'm terribly sorry that I do not have the abilities to use magic to transport from place to place like yourself."

"And I'm terribly sorry that I do not have the abilities to use wings to fly, and control my speed with them like yourself."

"Touché."

"Guys! Can we please focus the task at hand?"

"Of course. C'mon Pit. Let's go pick up Krissy boy's girlfriend." Felicity says in a teasing way, causing her and Pit to laugh.

"Hey! I didn't make fun of you and Pit when you two started dating."

"Really? Well, that's funny. I could have sworn you made fun of me countless times, even before we went out. What about you, Pit?"

"You know Felic, I could recall those times as well."

"Alright! I admit it, but can you please not tease me now about this, especially in front of Wendy?"

"Of course Krissy boy."

"And no usage of Krissy boy. It's embarrassing."

"I won't use Krissy boy if you don't use Fifi."

"Deal." Chris knocks on the door. A Koopa Troopa opens the door.

"Good evening lady and gentlemen. Please wait in the throne room for Princess Wendy." The Koopa Troopa says as he opens the door widely for the trio. Pit helps Felicity walk into the Castle, and leads her into the throne room. Chris nervously swallows, and slowly walks into the throne room after them, silently hoping that King Bowser won't be too angry when he sees them.

_**And that is the long and overdue Chapter 5. Until the next chapter of another of my works!**_

_**~ Hopefaith2**_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hey everyone! After seeing the results on my latest poll, which make me wonder who exactly voted, I decided to continue this story. The reason why is a kinda simple one. It's because I'm pretty much done with this story, even thought Chris deleted the story he wrote for me. This honestly has one, two chapters left. So, I'm trying to finish this while trying to "Adventures", and "Rise". I'm not too sure about "Return To Isle Delfino". I might just discontinue that, or leave it on the back burner until the summer, when I have more time to work on it. So, that means that I'm not going to discontinue any of the stories I have up at the moment. **_Sounds good? Good. _**Anyways, here's the very much longingly awaited Chapter 6! Read and review and enjoy!_**

The night is young in the Mushroom Kingdom. The stars are out into the sky, creating constellations that we were taught as children. But, we're not in the Mushroom Kingdom now. We are in Dark Land, waiting for our three protagonists of our story to come out with the princess of Koopas, Wendy. At the moment, the three of them were waiting in the throne room for Wendy, but Felicity believes it is for a different reason.

"You think he made us wait in here so we would fall into a trap?" Felicity asks suspiciously as she paces around the room, looking at every corner of it to make sure something that shouldn't be here isn't.

"And trap the guy that his daughter really likes, really Felic? We've talked about this before, remember? And stop pacing around! You'll ruin your dress, and it's making me nervous." Felicity looks at Pit as she stops pacing around. She takes a deep sigh, and walks toward the boys.

"I know. I know, Pit, but c'mon! Don't you think it's a little bit suspicious? I mean, we've been waiting here for hours-"

"Actually, it's only been about ten minutes Fifi. Give or take a couple." Felicity turns toward Chris, and glares at him.

"Not helping, Chris."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, all we've been doing is waiting here, and so far, nothing or no one has appeared. Bowser would have done something against us by now. Maybe, they're buying more time to get rid of us. They're most likely making plans on how to kill us as we just wait here."

"Felicity, Bowser's not planning anything. If he was, he would have done it. And secondly, his daughter's coming with us. Would he really want to endanger his daughter in the process?"

"You have a point, but-"

"And what have I told you about assuming? Remember the last time you assumed Bowser had something planned? You almost got yourself killed, and ruined Chris' chances to ask Wendy out. You are not allowed to assume anymore about Bowser for the rest of the night."

"But Pit-"

"No buts, Felic! I mean it. You will not anymore assumptions about Bowser, Kamek, Wendy, or any of his minions in this castle, kingdom, and around the Mushroom Kingdom. Are we at an understanding?"

"Fine! I won't make anymore assumptions about Bowser, Kamek, Wendy, or any of his minions in this castle, kingdom, and around the Mushroom Kingdom for the rest of the night. But if I'm right, you can't say anything to me." Felicity says as she crosses her arms, and turns away from her date. A Koopa Troopa walks into the throne room, and bows to the trio.

"Excuse me lady and gentleman, may I present King Bowser of Dark Land, and Kamek the royal vizier of Dark Land." The minion says as he bows out of the way for Bowser and Kamek. The powerful duo walks into the throne room, toward the heroic trio.

"Good evening, lady and gentlemen. You all must be wondering why you're here. Well, we shall tell you, but first, princess Felicity, I do believe the princess Wendy wishes to speak to you in her room. I will escort you to her room." The three protagonists look at each other in complete and utter confusion. For they know that Wendy O. Koopa hates Felicity's guts. She tried to kill her a few days ago because of jealousy. Hearing that fact that Wendy actually wants to see her, let alone talk to her made them all extremely confused and suspicious. Despite all of this, Felicity guessed that Wendy was having a Chris-related problem that only she could help since she and him are the best of friends. Felicity smiles at the fact that Wendy, who shows no fear, might actually be nervous about this date. She turns to Kamek, and smiles at him as she bows her head.

"Thank you, Kamek. We shall go to her immediately." Felicity turns to give Pit a kiss on the cheek, and soft squeeze on his hand to assure him that she'll be fine. She give Chris a wink, and walks out of the room with the utmost grace, etiquette and bravery, with Kamek towing behind her. As soon as they leave the room, Bowser turns his attention to the men of the group.

"Now, you're wondering why I told the girl to leave the room. Well, that's simple. We don't want to hear what we have to say to the two of you. Now, Wendy is my only daughter. My pride and joy, and I want to make sure that my pride and joy makes it back to the castle safe and sound. So, I am only going to tell the both of you this once, so you better listen carefully." Bowser says as he gets closer and closer to the angel and Blastoise, stomping all the way.

"If my little pride and joy comes back with any type of injury on her, even a paper cut on one of her delicate little fingers, I swear I will throw you into the dungeon, and personally make the both of yours lives, especially you blue dino boy, a living hell. Is that understood?" Bowser says very sternly and menacingly to the duo. The duo are in absolute shock, and say nothing. They nod their heads very warily. They already heard this from Mario about Felicity's safety, but Bowser was a whole new level. Sure, Mario was scary when he got angry, but Bowser was down right horrifying. No minion, yet alone any living creature, would want to be in his way when he was furious.

"Good. Now that I've made myself clear, make sure she has a good time. I don't want fights happening between the girl and my daughter. I admit the fool of a plumber and I have our differences, but there are occasions when we had to team up for the better good, and all that crap. Maybe they can learn from our examples, and hopefully set their differences aside for this one night."

"Well, King Bowser, sir, I'm very sure that the girls will come to somewhat of an agreement. They're very smart young women, and I'm sure they'll think of something."

"But Pit, don't they hate each other?"

"Actually Chris, Wendy hates Felicity. Felicity doesn't hate her the slightest bit."

"Wait a minute, the girl doesn't hate my daughter?"

"Nope. Actually, she doesn't even hate you. I never heard her say either you, or your daughter's name, the words I and hate in a sentence. You?"

"Nope. Never heard it from her either."

"Well, she is her mother's daughter, so that's pretty much self explanatory. I'm glad some of her rubbed off on the girl. The Mushroom Kingdom won't be doomed when she begins her reign after all." Bowser says at the three men laugh together. Kamek walks into the room.

"Presenting the Princess Wendy Koopa of Dark Land, and Princess Felicity Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom." Felicity walks in first, with a somewhat graceful, elegant on her face as she looks at Pit and Chris. She walks over to Pit, who bows to her (as usual). She rolls her eyes, and grabs his arm.

"So, what did you two talk about?" Pit whispers in her ear. Her elegant smile quickly becomes a mischievous one as she looks at her date, and possibly, boyfriend.

"Just girl stuff. The usual." Pit raises his eyebrow as he looks at his girlfriend.

"Is that so?"

"Yes. You know, you should be glad that I came back alive you know."

"Of course I'm glad you alright. Will you tell me eventually?"

"I will. Once the date is over. Agreed?"

"Agreed." As they finish their conversation, Wendy enters next, and Chris cannot stop staring at her. She's wearing the same pink dress that was mentioned earlier in the story, which is complimented by her pink bow, eyeshadow, and lipstick. His mouth literally drops, causing Felicity and Pit to snicker at him.

"And I was right about Chris dropping his jaw at the sight of her."

"She looks really pretty tonight."

"You look absolutely radiant tonight, kootie pie."

"Thank you daddy." Wendy says as she walks up to her father, and kisses his cheek. She turns to Chris, walks up to him, and curtsies to him while just stands there like an idiot. Felicity shakes her head as she tries her hardest not to laugh.

"Hi Chris." Chris says nothing, but continues to stare at Wendy, amazed at how great she looks.

"Wendy, you look great." Felicity says as she tries to give Chris encouragement.

"Yeah. You look really pretty tonight." Pit says in agreement.

"Thank you Pit...Felicity." Wendy says with a real, authentic smile on her face as she realizes what they're trying to do. She turns toward Chris.

"So, what do you think Chris?"

"You. You. You look really...really...really...magnificent." Chris finally says after struggling with the words he was trying to say ever since he saw her for the first time. Wendy blushes a crimson red color, and Felicity and Pit quietly cheers him on.

"Thank you. And look very handsome yourself." Wendy says flirtatiously as she winks to the Blastoise, causing his face to become as red as Mario's hat.

"Well, shall we get going now? We don't want to be late." Pit says as he really wants to get out of Koopa Castle. The trio agrees and walk out of the castle in pairs: Chris and Wendy in the front, and Pit and Felicity in the back.

"Of course. Have a good time Kootie Pie!"

"I will daddy!"

"Hey girl! Tell Mario the princess is mine!"

"And Mario will kick your ass before you even get the chance!"

"Remember what I said boys!"

"We will King Koopa!" Pit and Chris says together loudly in a very frightened tone, making Felicity and Wendy give confused looks to their respective dates.

"Were you making sure he heard you again?"

"Yeah. Chris and I really wanted to make sure he did!" Pit says quickly with that same frightened tone.

"Chris, what did my daddy say to you two?"

"Nothing! Nothing! He just wished us a great time! Now let's get moving!" Chris says quickly and nervously. Felicity and Wendy give their respective dates a skeptic look. Then, they look at each other, and seem to be communicating without saying any words as they make their way to the restaurant.

_We'll figure it out later._

_**And that is chapter 6. Sorry it's not up to par, but I tried. Next up: The last and final chapter of "Adventures". Until then!**_

_**~Hopefaith2**  
><em>


End file.
